1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode, and in particular, to a light emitting diode having a plurality of thermal metal pads.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are solid-state light sources having advantages of having low power consumption, a small size, fast operating speeds, long lifespans, less attenuation, solid appearance, good shock resistance, and a simple fabrication process, thereby promoting LED use instead of traditional light sources. However, for LEDs applied as backlights and electrical illuminations, a heat dissipation problem still exists. To solve the heat dissipation problem, a thermal metal pad disposed on a ceramic substrate of the conventional LEDs is design as a single structure with a large area. When the conventional single thermal metal pad bonds to a circuit substrate below the conventional LEDs by soldering, however, the uneven surface of the ceramic substrate results in non-uniform cohesion of the solders, thereby forming gas hole residue and cracks at an interface between the conventional single thermal metal pad and the circuit substrate. Therefore, the interface between the conventional single thermal metal pad and the circuit substrate has poor bonding. Also, when the conventional LEDs are operated, generated heat stress results in a continuous glowing crack along gas holes due to the large area of the conventional single thermal metal pad. Therefore, LEDs may detach from the circuit substrate at the interface therebetween, thereby reducing electrical performance, heat dissipation area, heat dissipating efficiency and reliability.
Thus, a novel light emitting diode with high heat dissipating efficiency and reliability is desired.